When a piece of information (microblog, photograph, video, link, etc.) starts to spread in a social network, an important question arises: will it spread to “viral” proportions—where “viral” is defined as an order-of-magnitude increase. However, several previous studies have established that cascade size and frequency are related through a power-law—which leads to a severe imbalance in this classification problem.